A Very Simple Story
by 8Gilluin8
Summary: СОВСЕМ ПРОСТАЯ ИСТОРИЯ: По мотивам фильма Дж. Шумахера и рассказов Г. К. Честертона об отце Брауне. Детективный рассказ в стиле Честертона, о том, как отец Браун искал Призрака Оперы. Закончен.


СОВСЕМ ПРОСТАЯ ИСТОРИЯ

С благодарностью и восхищением к

Гилберту Кийту Честертону,

великому писателю 20 века,

а также:

Гастону Леру

Эндрю Ллойду Уэбберу

Джоэлю Шумахеру

и Джерарду Батлеру

_И, проходя, увидел человека, _

_слепого от рождения. _

_Ученики Его спросили у Него: _

_Равви! кто согрешил, он или родители его, _

_что он родился слепым? _

_Иисус отвечал не согрешил ни он, _

_ни родители его, но это для того, _

_чтобы на нем явились дела Божии._

_Иоанн 9:1-3_

Эхо быстрых шагов разносилось по каменному коридору. Ему казалось, что все здание наполнено этим эхом и преследователи спешат на его звук. Он старался ступать потише, но ботинки с жесткой подошвой были плохо для этого приспособлены. К тому же, трудно на бегу рассчитывать каждое движение, а он бежал изо всех сил, потому что скорость сейчас была важнее. Разумом он понимал, что невозможно расслышать его шаги среди множества других, тоже заглушаемых криками и ревом пламени. Но тошнотворный страх, что из-за ближайшего поворота сейчас протянутся руки и схватят его, не становился слабее. Быстрее, быстрее наверх, пока они еще не успели разведать и перекрыть все дороги и пока туда не добралось пламя. Несколько раз он видел совсем недалеко каких-то людей, но они не обратили на него ни малейшего внимания, занятые только одной мыслью - как спастись из горящего здания.

Наконец он достиг крыши. Она была пуста, только отблески пожара зловеще блестели на мокрых статуях - казалось, небеса решили сжалиться над несчастным театром, обрушив на него невиданный в такое время года ливень. Беглец быстро осмотрелся и вышел из своего укрытия; холодный дождь на разгоряченной коже доставлял острое наслаждение, граничащее с болью. Он скользнул вдоль стены к парапету и взглянул вниз. Так и есть. Эта часть крыши не видна с земли, заслоненная другой частью здания и ни одно окно сюда не выходит. Он осторожно перелез через парапет и, цепляясь за почти незаметные в темноте выступы, пополз к окну, находившемуся метрах в трех от конца парапета.

Это окно было заложено изнутри, наверное, сразу после окончания строительства. Непонятно, зачем оно вообще было нужно, разве что для того, чтобы в одной из многочисленных кладовых было светлее. Однако на свету краски быстрее выцветают, и потому окно было решено заложить. О его существовании все давно забыли - все, кроме негласного хозяина Оперы, который помнил все здание в малейших деталях, так же, как любой обычный человек помнит свой дом. Собственно, и он нашел окно случайно: еще будучи ребенком, он как-то залез на статую, стоящую на крыше ниже этажом, и в лунном свете увидел неизвестную раньше честь стены и в ней - квадратный провал. Следующей же лунной ночью он отправился его исследовать. Окно представляло собой довольно большой квадратный проем в толстой несущей стене, изнутри закрытый глухой деревянной рамой. Интересно оно было прежде всего тем, что там вполне можно было поместится, и это был тайник, пусть весьма неудобный, но самый надежный во всем здании. Он не единожды прятался там, когда ему казалось, что его ищут, и теперь тело легко вспомнило дорогу. Через несколько минут он уже сидел внутри, держась для верности за деревянную перекладину и пытаясь унять дрожь и собраться с мыслями.

Вряд ли его здесь найдут, никто не сообразит забраться на статую или вытащить раму из окна какой-то кладовки. Так что он пока в безопасности. Рано или поздно им надоест его искать и, скорее всего, даже довольно скоро. У полиции это далеко не единственное дело и, обыскав все здание пару раз, они признают, что никого здесь нет, и уйдут. Тогда он сможет вернуться в свой дом и... О том, что будет дальше, лучше сейчас не думать. И о том, что только что случилось - тоже, потому что от воспоминаний начинало щипать глаза и хотелось завыть. Нет, так нельзя. Сейчас надо думать о том, как бы не задремать от усталости и не разжать руки, потому что упасть вниз, на декоративную решетку с острыми копьями - верная смерть.

Это был совсем маленький ресторанчик, из тех, в которых хозяин сам стоит за барной стойкой и знает по именам всех постоянных посетителей. Он словно не принадлежал сегодняшнему дню, зацепился за подводную корягу в своем плавании по реке времени. Сюда приходили отведать простой и потому необычайно вкусной еды, почти такой же, какую ели наши предки в эпоху Крестовых Походов, приходили выпить вина и от души повеселиться и поплакать, приходили поболтать со старыми знакомыми, обменяться новостями и сплетнями, приходили просто чтобы отдохнуть от суеты и вечной спешки. Все здесь было более настоящим, еще не утратившим изначального смысла: еда существовала для насыщения, вино - для веселья сердца и даже дерево столов казалось живым и каким-то особенно деревянным. И двое людей, входивших в двери в эту самою минуту, были вполне подстать атмосфере. Один из них, высокий, крепкого телосложения, был одет в несколько старомодный костюм, а другой, невысокий и полный, в черную сутану священника.

- Вот наш обычный столик, - голосом радушного хозяина произнес высокий. - Пожалуйста, располагайтесь, я сейчас принесу Вам меню.

И он направился к стойке, непринужденно лавируя между столиками, хотя его телосложение, на первый взгляд, совершенно не располагало к подобной ловкости. Он был высокого роста, осанистый и, несмотря на изрядную полноту, держался с большим достоинством. Лицо у него было приятное, хотя и довольно массивное: высокий лоб, мясистый прямой нос, большие, но четко очерченные губы и острые внимательные глаза под седыми бровями. Его звали Базиль Копелен, и его суровое лицо внушало уважение к закону не одному вору - в прошлом месье Копелен был полицейским комиссаром. К тому времени, когда случилась эта история, он успел выйти на пенсию, но продолжал интересоваться расследованиями и поддерживал связь со старыми знакомыми. Одного из этих знакомых он и ждал сейчас в маленьком ресторанчике на окраине Парижа.

- Мне как всегда, Леон, - сказал он долговязому парню, племяннику хозяина, подменявшему его за стойкой. - И дайте, пожалуйста, меню, со мной новый человек.

Леон вытащил откуда-то из-под стойки потрепанный, но добротный лист бумаги, на котором замысловатым старинным почерком были написаны названия блюд, и напитков и протянул его Копелену, одновременно вытягивая шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть зал - новые люди здесь были редкостью. Бывший комиссар взял меню и не спеша вернулся к своему столику.

- Здесь очень хорошо кормят, - сказал он своему спутнику с железной уверенностью завсегдатая. - Старинная французская кухня, знаете ли...

Священник кивнул в ответ, рассматривая меню. С виду он был полной противоположностью представительному Копелену: низкого роста, круглолицый, в нелепой черной шляпе и с растрепанным зонтиком, совершенно неуместным в ясный солнечный день.

- Боюсь, что лишен возможности насладится ею в полной мере, - сказал он, откладывая меню в сторону. - Но отказаться от жареной картошки с луком и яблочного пирога было бы вопиющим легкомыслием.

- Как насчет вина? Здесь весьма неплохой погреб.

- Нет-нет, лучше чая. Это одно из немногих нововведений, которые я считаю не только оправданными, но и в высшей степени приятными.

- Нововведений?

- Конечно. Людовик Святой и его рыцари не были знакомы с этим удовольствием. А с тех пор прошло не так уж много времени.

Копелен расхохотался.

- Ну знаете ли! Людовик Святой! Странные же у Вас представления о времени! Нововведение! - с этими словами он достал из кармана часы и, взглянув на них, приподнял левую бровь. - Может быть, Виктор тоже пришел к выводу, что несколько веков - это совсем немного? Уже десять минут, а его еще нет. Это на него не похоже, опаздывать - не его стиль. Однако, вот и мой заказ. Леон, отец Браун хотел бы жареной картошки с луком и чая с яблочным пирогом. Надеюсь, Вы не пересолите картошку и пирог будет как следует пропечен?

Копелен говорил скорее по привычке - здесь всегда солили в меру, а пироги были одними из лучших в округе.

- Не беспокойтесь, месье, все будет в лучшем виде, - заверил его Леон, - я бы так же предложил святому отцу немного сыра. Наши сыры...

Но отцу Брауну так и не пришлось узнать, чем особенным замечательны здешние сыры, потому что дверь распахнулась и в зал быстрым шагом вошел тот, кого они ждали - Виктор Ленуар, комиссар французской полиции.

Это был высокий худощавый человек лет тридцати с лишним. Лицо его, вытянутое и довольно бледное, казалось каким-то заостренным, а короткие черные волосы и глубоко посаженые темные глаза только усиливали беспокойное ощущение, возникавшее у всякого, на кого Ленуар смотрел с хоть с с каким-то вниманием. Под его пристальным взглядом любой начинал сомневаться, так ли он чист перед законом, как ему всегда казалось. Это малоприятное чувство пережил и отец Браун, когда темные глаза комиссара остановились на нем.

- Прошу прощения за опоздание, - отрывисто произнес Ленуар. - Но мое новое дело требует некоторого участия.

- Чудесно! - воскликнул Копелен. - У Вас будет, о чем рассказать. Надеюсь, оно хоть сколько-нибудь интересно? Познакомьтесь - отец Браун, весьма достойный человек, хотя и священник. Виктор Ленуар, мой коллега.

Отец Браун порывисто вскочил, едва не уронив стул, и с чувством потряс руку комиссару.

- Премного рад знакомству, - спокойно сказал Ленуар. - Леон, мне как обычно.

Леон поклонился и отошел, понимая, что рассказ о сырах придется отложить до другого раза. Почему-то люди испытывают к преступлениям интерес гораздо больший, чем к сырам, хотя последние куда более приятны и полезны.

- Садитесь же! - сказал Копелен. - Виктор, мы Вас слушаем.

- Да, - кивнул Ленуар, садясь. Отец Браун последовал его примеру. - Как Вы сказали, это занятное дело. Мы ищем привидение французской Оперы.

- Привидение? - переспросил отец Браун. - Ну надо же...

- Так говорят. Он называет себя Призрак Оперы. Только мне, как человеку здравомыслящему, плохо верится в его призрачность. Хотя, та ловкость, с которой он исчез, заставляет меня сомневаться. Но духи - это по Вашей части, не правда ли, отец?

- Можно и так сказать. А почему Вы его ищите?

- Ну, как и все приведения, он не слишком законопослушен. Он убил двух человек и сжег театр. А до этого шантажировал дирекцию Оперы в течение более десяти лет, вымогая деньги. И это только то, что известно точно.

- Десяти лет! - приподнял брови Копелен. - Ничего себе! И они это терпели?

- Предыдущий директор, видимо, не отличался храбростью. По театру много лет ходили слухи один страшнее другого, и, как видите, не без некоторых оснований. Вероятно, просто предпочитали не рисковать. Однако ситуация стала угрожающей, и виконт де Шаньи, покровитель Оперы, обратился к нам. Весьма разумно сделал, надо сказать. Однако к стыду своему должен признать, что мы не смогли предотвратить катастрофу.

- Вы хотите сказать, что они обратились к вам еще до пожара и убийств?

- Не совсем. Одно убийство уже было совершено, оно и должно было послужить основным поводом для ареста. Мы устроили облаву совместно с персоналом театра, но он ускользнул от нас!

Копелен нахмурился.

- Французская полиция теряет свою квалификацию? Никак не ожидал от Вас, Виктор, подобного провала!

- Не забывайте, что его не могли поймать десять лет! – резко ответил Ленуар, задетый за живое. – Я сразу сказал виконту, что его план никуда не годится. Но он и слушать не пожелал, вы же понимаете. Аристократ! – как истинный сторонник демократии и равенства, он полагал всех аристократов высокомерными глупцами и относил их к людям низшего сорта.

- План?

- Виконт предложил поставить оперу, сочиненную Призраком. И поручить главную роль Кристине Дайе, восходящей звезде Оперы, потому что она как-то связана с Призраком. Судя по всему, она была его любовницей. Однако потом она решила, что покровительство виконта ей принесет больше пользы.

- Даже так? – немного смущенно спросил отец Браун, заставив обоих полицейских – бывшего и настоящего – вспомнить о своем присутствии.

- Об этом знает весь Париж, - пожал плечами Ленуар. – И в данный момент Дайе находится не где-нибудь, а в особняке де Шаньи. И виконт никого к ней не пустил, даже меня. Заявил, что после случившегося ей нужен отдых, что она все равно ничего не знает и вообще они оба не желают больше иметь отношение к этой истории.

- Так что собственно случилось? Что-то вы нынче путано рассказываете, Виктор.

- Случилось то, что Призрак ее похитил. Он вышел на сцену вместо исполнителя главной роли – его потом нашли задушенным – и пропел с ней целый дуэт. Мы бы застрелили его прямо на сцене, если бы не боялись попасть в девушку. К тому же я не был до конца уверен, что это именно он, он был в маске. В конце концов Дайе эту маску сняла, чтобы мы могли убедиться. У него такая рожа, что ошибиться невозможно. Редкостно На редкость мерзкая.

- Он некрасив? – с интересом спросил отец Браун.

- Знаете, я никогда не придавал особого значения внешности, но будь у меня такая физиономия, я бы предпочел ходить в маске все время. Так что ничего удивительного, что он разозлился. Судя по всему, за время своей жизни в театре он неплохо изучил его внутреннее его устройство, в том числе крепления, и не раз этим пользовался. Мне рассказывали десятки разных историй о падающих в самый неподходящий момент тяжелых предметах. На сей раз он обрушил не что-нибудь, а огромную люстру, висевшую под самым куполом. Просто перерезал канат, и все.

- О Господи! – пробормотал отец Браун. – Надеюсь, никто не погиб?

- Обошлось. Там не одно крепление, так что упала она не сразу, зрители успели разбежаться и выбраться на улицу до того, как разгорелся пожар. Но певичку Призрак утащил с собой. Провалился вместе с ней в люк в полу. Естественно, мы отправились за ним. И не только мы, многие из персонала театра тоже решили поучаствовать в облаве. Видимо, он им здорово надоел. Но царила такая суматоха, что пока мы смогли разобраться, куда идти, прошло довольно много времени. К тому же, это потайные ходы и там повсюду ловушки. Хорошо хоть, нас предупредили, некоторые из них могли бы оказаться смертельными, особенно в темноте. Там и с факелом ничего толком не видно. В итоге, когда мы добрались до жилища этого Призрака, там было пусто. Мы обыскали весь театр, но так никого и не нашли.

- Никого? – переспросил отец Браун. – А девушка?

- Когда облава уже закончилась, меня отыскал слуга де Шаньи и сообщил, что Дайе цели и невредима и находится у виконта. Забавно, правда?

- Весьма, - согласился Копелен. – И что же было дальше?

- Да ничего особенного. Утром мы обыскали театр еще раз, обшарили все закоулки. Там просто больше негде спрятаться! Но - по-прежнему ничего.

- Вряд ли он стал бы вас дожидаться!

- С такой физиономией не так-то легко спрятаться, - возразил Ленуар. - Или хотя бы пройти сквозь толпу, окружавшую театр – от пожара там было светло, как днем. Правда, потом мы нашли выход из подвала прямо на улицу. Но, в любом случае, он слишком заметен, а я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что половина Парижа уже знает, что произошло, а к обеду узнает и вторая. Кумушки все глаза проглядят, выискивая его - прославиться, помогая в поимке неуловимого Призрака Оперы, мечтает любая из них. Так что, далеко не уйдет.

- Но пока вы его проглядели, - подвел итог Копелен. – Хотя он был под самым вашим носом. Послушаешь такое, и думаешь:, а не пора ли возвращаться на работу.

- Конечно, месье Копелен! Вы бы нам очень помогли.

- Нет, нет, я пошутил. Стар я уже для этих загадок. Но могу предложить Вам в помощники отца Брауна, если он согласится, конечно. И зря Вы кривитесь, Виктор, он очень помог мне в одной весьма непростой истории и проявил удивительную проницательность.

- В самом деле? – Ленуар впервые посмотрел на отца Брауна с интересом. – И Вы беретесь мне помочь?

- Боюсь, месье Копелен сильно преувеличил мои способности. Но я могу попробовать, хотя совсем не уверен, что от меня будет толк. К тому же через три дня я уезжаю в Англию.

- Разумеется будет! Не верьте ему, Виктор, он гениальный сыщик, - Копелен вынул из кармана часы и посмотрел на них. – А теперь мне придется вас покинуть. Хотя я больше не служу, у меня есть дела, не терпящие отлагательства. В некотором роде это даже хуже службы: можно придумать отговорку, пропустив на службе один день, но если речь идет о визите к родственникам, этот номер не пройдет. Уж лучше прийти, и вовремя. Леон, мы уходим!

Оба полицейский достали бумажники, отец Браун принялся за поиски своего кошелька, но Копелен его остановил.

- Нет-нет, уважаемый отче! Я втянул Вас в это дело и должен расплатится, хотя бы обедом.

Не без сожаления они покинули уютный ресторанчик и вышли на шумную улицу – как будто переступили рубеж между разными временами.

- Ну, мне недалеко, а для вас я вижу фиакр. Было очень приятно свидеться! Я надеюсь, до Вашего отъезда, отец, мы еще встретимся в этом ресторане, и Вы расскажете мне, как ловко Вы обвели вокруг пальца этого Призрака. До свидания, Виктор!

Он приподнял шляпу в знак прощания, и, повернувшись, зашагал по улице. Ленуар подозвал фиакр, усадил в него отца Брауна и приказал:

- На площадь Оперы!

Отец Браун выглянул в окно, полюбовался проходящими парижанами, потом повернулся к Ленуару.

- А теперь расскажите мне все еще раз, по порядку и со всеми подробностями.

- Звучит почти как сказка, - задумчиво произнес отец Браун, когда рассказ был окончен. - Дух места похищает девушку, а возлюбленный освобождает ее...

- Но, боюсь, в данном случае это вполне реальная история.

- Да-да, конечно. О духе места я не стал бы спрашивать, но о человеке спрошу: зачем ему понадобилось ее похищать?

- Возможно он просто хотел ее наказать? Она ведь сорвала спектакль.

- Да, пожалуй... Но я не понимаю еще другого: зачем Призрак этот спектакль затеял? Как я понял из Вашего рассказа, он жил в театре много лет, но почти никогда не показывался на глаза. Ведь от него и раньше были не прочь избавиться. И тут вдруг публичное выступление. Мне это кажется не очень логичным. Может быть, "Дон Жуан" - его единственное произведение, законченное недавно, и Призрак, как и всякий творец, так хотел видеть его на сцене, что забыл о безопасности. Но тогда придется предположить, что Призрак хотел во что бы то ни стало спасти спектакль, а певца убил кто-то другой и мы вообще не там ищем.

- Вряд ли. Его нашли задушенным, а удавками пользуется именно Призрак. Хотя, насколько мы успели опросить людей, самого убийства никто не видел, так что чисто технически это возможно.

- Я бы советовал Вам выяснить как можно скорее, не было ли у покойного врагов. Кто-то мог воспользоваться ситуацией и свести счеты, свалив вину на неуловимого Призрака.

- Надеюсь, он не столь неуловим, чтобы мы не смогли его поймать. Но я воспользуюсь Вашим советом, хотя мне кажется маловероятным, чтобы это был кто-то еще.

- И Вам не кажется странным еще кое-что? Это касается виконта. Сначала он обращается в полицию с просьбой поймать преступника, а потом отказывается ей помогать. Если ему и девушке действительно что-то угрожало, то почему он не стал участвовать в продолжении поисков?

- Я думал об этом. Возможно, они состояли в сговоре, но поссорились, и виконт решил использовать против бывшего сообщника законную власть? А теперь испугался, что раскроется его истинная роль в этой истории. Или же он просто убил Призрака и боится разоблачения. Хотя я не думаю, что в этом случае ему грозит что-нибудь серьезное. Общественное мнение будет на его стороне. Убить такого преступника - почти подвиг. Тем более, спасая девушку. Вспоминая Ваши сказочные аналогии...

- Возможно... Но я бы не стал бы исключать еще одну возможность: обращаясь в полицию, виконт искренне хотел поймать Призрака, но потом пришел к выводу, что ловить его не следует.

- С чего бы вдруг взрослому человеку менять свою точку зрения в таком очевидном вопросе?

- Ни в коем случае! - с жаром воскликнул отец Браун, - Вы ни в коем случае не должны называть этот вопрос очевидным! Напротив, это как раз и есть самое сложное! Нет ничего труднее, чем решить, достоин ли человек наказания и какого именно. В сущности, это попросту невозможно... - он смолк, уставившись в окно.

Театр представлял собой тягостное зрелище. Не пострадавшие стены и украшения странно сочетались с обгоревшей штукатуркой и выгоревшими окнами. Громада здания нависала над людьми, величественная и жалкая одновременно. Внутри тоже царила разруха и суета.

- Мы решили допросить свидетелей прямо здесь, по крайней мере свободного пространства достаточно. - объяснил Ленуар, быстро шагая по коридору. Отец Браун едва поспевал за ним. – Я доверил это дело своим помощникам, там одному не справится, Вы даже не представляете, какая толпа народу здесь работает. Я сейчас поговорю с ними, а потом покажу Вам место происшествия. Вы ведь хотите посмотреть?

- Да-да, конечно, - рассеяно ответил отец Браун.

Они вошли в зрительный зал. Большинство кресел сгорело, от других остались только обломки, в беспорядке валявшиеся на полу. В нескольких уцелевших сидели полицейские и работники театра, человек десять стояло около двери и беспокойно переговаривались. Ленуар подошел к полицейским, перекинулся с ними несколькими словами и вернулся к отцу Брауну.

- Ничего нового. Только слухи о жестокостях Призрака, один другого страшнее. Ну что, пойдемте?

Ленуар повел священника по бесконечным коридорам, в которых тот запутался почти сразу. Когда они подошли к небольшой дверце, изначально потайной, а теперь распахнутой настежь, комиссар сказал, понизив голос:

- Хотя мы и не нашли его, я не уверен, что он действительно ушел. Будьте осторожны!

С этими словами он вынул револьвер и решительно шагнул в проем. Отец Браун последовал за ним.

Они шли по узким коридорам, тонувшим во тьме, спускались по лестницам без перил. В нескольких местах Ленуар останавливался и осторожно проводил отца Брауна мимо дыр в полу. Свет фонарей плясал на сырых стенах, но толку от него было немного.

- Смотрите под ноги, - тихо сказал комиссар. – Мы сняли все ловушки, какие могли, но пол здесь очень неровный, сами видите. Иногда встречаются провалы.

- Любопытное местечко, - отозвался отец Браун. – Но мало пригодное для жизни.

- Если Вы о Призраке, то он жил ниже, в большой пещере. И неплохо устроился, надо Вам сказать. Там целый дом из нескольких комнат.

Отцу Брауну начинало казаться, что они идут по этим коридорам уже целую вечность, но тут они наконец пришли. Узкий проход обычно закрывался решеткой, на данный момент поднятой.

- Да тут целая крепость! – с оттенком восхищения произнес отец Браун.

- Скорее замок. С покоями для хозяина внутри.

Они оказались в большой пещере с разноуровнем полом, уставленной свечами. Несмотря на присутствие мебели и некоторых предметов обихода, на жилую комнату она была мало похожа. Разве только тем, что в ней царил изрядный беспорядок: некоторые вещи были поломаны, на полу валялись осколки зеркала. На кушетке, обитой красным бархатом, сидел полицейский, и вид у него был не слишком счастливый.

- Что нового? – обратился к нему Ленуар.

- Ничего, господин комиссар. Тихо, только крысы бегают.

Отец Браун подошел к стоящему на возвышении музыкальному инструменту и нажал на клавишу.

- Настоящий орган, - благоговейно произнес он. – Знаете, я не сильно разбираюсь в музыке, но органы всегда меня восхищали. Столько звуков, столько чувств в одной механической конструкции! И человек управляет им, заставляя ликовать и плакать. Быть органистом – занятие не из простых. Хороших органистов нынче мало.

- Когда мы поймаем Призрака, у Вас будет возможность выразить ему свое восхищение его умениями, - усмехнулся Ленуар.

- Да-да, непременно, - кивнул отец Браун. – А тут интересная обстановка...

- К сожалению, она немного пострадала, когда сюда ворвалась целая толпа народа. Мы не сразу смогли их выгнать. Однако я уверен, что не все так плохо. Например, я нашел тайник с оружием: шпага, пара пистолетов и несколько ножей. Неплохо, правда? А также множество химикатов самого разного назначения. У него была целая лаборатория. Но это не здесь, в других комнатах. Пойдемте, я покажу. Вот, пожалуйста, – кабинет. Прямо как у настоящего клерка.

Отец Браун подошел столу и начал выдвигать ящики.

- Там нет ничего интересного, я смотрел, – предупредил его Ленуар. – Только ноты и рисунки. Никаких полезных записей.

- С чтением нот у меня плоховато, - отозвался отец Браун. – А вот рисунки посмотреть не откажусь.

Он сложил вместе все найденные бумаги – получилась толстенная папка – сунул ее под мышку и отправился дальше осматривать кабинет. Он самым внимательным образом рассмотрел корешки книг в шкафу, со всех сторон оглядел этажерку с разными безделушками и уже хотел было уйти, как вдруг обернулся, почти подбежал к глубокому кожаному креслу, стоявшему в углу и стал его двигать. При этом бумаги выскользнули у него из-под руки и разлетелись по всей комнате.

- Давайте я Вам помогу, - воскликнул Ленуар.

- Большое спасибо. Не надо очень далеко.

Отец Браун принялся поспешно собирать бумаги, а потом заглянул за кресло и с торжествующим видом извлек оттуда измятый листок и добавил его к уже имевшейся кипе.

- А вот тут кухня, - Ленуар показывал подземный дом с видом радушного хозяина. – Как видите, все необходимое. Даже что-то вроде ледника. Льда, конечно, нет, но тут и без того нежарко, а чуть глубже – уже зуб на зуб не попадает.

Отец Браун внимательно осмотрел кухню, но ничего с собой брать не стал, и они вернулись в большую пещеру. Там священника заинтересовала белая полумаска и сломанная музыкальная шкатулка. Полумаску он вернул обратно, а шкатулку добавил к своим трофеям.

- Может быть пойдем? – спросил он Ленуара. – Здесь правда холодно как в могиле.

- С удовольствием, - отозвался комиссар. – Вообще-то здесь есть система отопления, но сейчас она не работает. Хотел бы я знать почему! Но у нас еще не было времени с этим разбираться.

Обратный путь показался им не таким долгим, потому что каждый шаг приближал к солнечному свету и привычному течению жизни.

Они вернулись в зал, где подчиненные Ленуара продолжали допрашивать сотрудников театра.

- Здесь ведь почти все работники театра? – спросил отец Браун. - Вы не могли бы разыскать несколько человек из оркестра...

- Разумеется. Я скажу им, что Вы тоже участвуете в следствии и хотели бы побеседовать с ними отдельно.

- Нет, нет, не побеседовать! Я хотел бы их послушать. Музыку. Я хотел бы послушать "Дон Жуана". Хотя ноты и сгорели, наверняка музыканты еще не успели их забыть.

- Помилуйте, но зачем? Какое отношение может иметь музыка к местонахождению ее автора? Впрочем, если вы считаете, что это необходимо...

- Да, совершенно необходимо.

- Хорошо, я попробую... Но не рассчитывайте, что это удастся уcтроить скоро.

- Ничего, я не тороплюсь.

И с совершенно спокойным видом отец Браун уселся в одно из уцелевший кресел и принялся рассматривать найденные бумаги.

- Что-нибудь интересное?

- О да, вне всяких сомнений. Что Вы скажете вот об этом?

Отец Браун аккуратно расправил мятый листок бумаги.

- Да, это он. Ну и мерзкая же физиономия! За все время службы еще не встречал преступника с более подходящей внешностью.

- Откуда Вы можете знать, какая внешность является для человека подходящей? - спросил священник неожиданно резко. Потом продолжал более спокойно, разложив на коленях еще несколько рисунков:

- А как вам нравятся эти?

- В маске он гораздо симпатичнее. Я бы даже сказал - почти красив.

- Настолько, что Вы уже не считаете его внешность подходящей для преступника? - отец Браун неодобрительно покачал головой. - А это, вероятно, Кристина Дайе?

- Вне всяких сомнений. Однако какой нам толк от этих бумаг? То, что наш преступник прекрасно рисует, было известно и раньше, и его очаровательное личико я тоже имел счастье наблюдать самолично...

- Посмотрите, разве это не чудесно? - перебил его отец Браун. - Аллегория падшего человека.

Он держал на коленях большой лист, четко разделенный пополам на светлую и темную часть, так, что граница проходила как раз по человеку, стоящему в центре. Светлая сторона его была прекрасна и гармонична, тогда как темная вызывала отвращение и страх.

- Вы заметили, что здесь неправильно?

- Неправильно?

- Да. Для полноты аллегории правая сторона должна быть светлой, а здесь - наоборот. Вероятно, это тоже автопортрет. Или вот еще...

Это был небольшой набросок, изображавший вполне обычную человеческую голову. Некоторая странность ее заключалась в удивительной, почти противоестественной симметричности. Таких рисунков было около двух десятков, разного размера, в разной технике, иногда цветных, иногда черно-белых, и только необычно строгая симметричность объединяла их всех.

Тем временем народу вокруг становилось все больше. Музыканты столпились в оркестровой яме, переговариваясь и настраивая инструменты, прочие работники театра, прослышавшие о необычной просьбе отца Брауна, стояли группами вдоль стен, то и дело кидая на священника исполненные любопытства взгляды. Наконец, весь необходимый состав оркестра собрался, о чем незамедлительно поставили в известность инициатора этого импровизированного концерта.

- Очень хорошо - немедленно откликнулся он, отрываясь от кипы бумаг и откладывая их в сторону. - Пожалуй, мне будет достаточно того самого дуэта, который закончился столь печально.

- А Вы не боитесь, что это может быть... небезопасно? Призрака ведь не поймали... Не известно даже, живой ли это человек, или демон ада, - скрипач неодобрительно покачал головой.

- Можете мне поверить, он так же реален, как мы с вами. И он сам хотел, чтобы его музыку услышали люди. Я, собственно, только этого и хочу - услышать ее.

- Но у нас нет певцов... – растерянно сказал виолончелист.

- А это, действительно, очень жаль. Но все же я хотел бы услышать хоть что-нибудь.

- Если Вы так настаиваете...

Дирижер поднял смычок, и музыка началасьзазвучала.

- Кажется, из Вашей задумки ничего не вышло, - Ленуар обвел пристальным взглядом весь зал, особенно всматриваясь в темноту на сценой. - Даже если он все еще здесь, должно быть, при сложившихся обстоятельствах он счел вмешательство для себя слишком рискованным для себя.

- О нет, все получилось как нельзя лучше, - возразил отец Браун. - Откровенно говоря, я и не надеялся, что он объявится. Мне нужен был свидетель.

- И для этого потребовалось собирать оркестр?

- Конечно. Свидетель - это музыка. И один из самых честных, я Вам скажу. Люди могу что-то забыть, перепутать, понять неправильно, но музыка на это неспособна. Человек может солгать на словах, но очень трудно солгать музыкой. Для того, чтобы заглянуть в душу композитора, достаточно послушать его музыку. Я задал вопросы и получил на них ответы. Призрак похитил девушку потому что любил ее. И оперу написал для нее. Ведь это совсем просто! Он хотел завоевать ее сердце и выступил в роли Дон-Жуана, великого завоевателя женских сердец.

- Помилуйте, Вы, не иначе как, сочиняете низкопробный дамский роман, -засмеялся Ленуар. - А у нас тут даже не бульварный детектив. Ваша теория прекрасна, но я предпочел бы что-нибудь реалистическое. В конце концов, это просто глупо. Он что, надеялся поразить ее своим актерским мастерством?

- Вы забываете, что часто жизнь гораздо фантастичнее самых невероятных выдумок. И я уверен почти полностью, что моя догадка верна. Вам, как человеку, привыкшему иметь дело с фактами и далекому от искусства, сложно представить, какую власть оно может иметь. Но Призрак и Кристина Дайе провели в театре много лет и видят все совершенно в ином свете. Они артисты и, судя по отзывам, очень хорошие. А ни один артист не может не может быть по-настоящему убедительным, пока он не поверит, что это ЕГО жизнь, и что все происходит на самом деле. Девушка в пьесе любит Дон-Жуана и, пока длилась песня, Кристина Дайе любила Призрака, - отец Браун вздохнул. - Но он допустил одну ошибку. Вы недооцениваете силу искусства, а он ее переоценил. Действительность нельзя изменить словами напрямую. Он нарисовал свое лицо прекрасным, но сам красивее от этого не стал. В сущности, это печальная история. - несколько минут он с задумчивым видом рассматривал купол с закопченными лепными фигурами. - Да, так вот. Он добился постановки своей пьесы и в нужный момент вышел на сцену...

- То есть убийца все-таки Призрак?

- Да, теперь мне это кажется очень вероятным. Хотя... Достаточно было просто связать и заткнуть рот кляпом. Это занимает чуть больше времени, но почти так же надежно. Убийство было бы бессмысленной жестокостью, а Призрак, как я понял, не склонен к жестокостям бессмысленным. Он весьма практичный человек. Все эти страшные истории очень похожи на легенды, которые в деревнях рассказывают о духах мест. Я глубоко их уважаю, и тем не менее в данном случае предпочел бы опираться на факты. Призрак запугал весь театр, создав вокруг своего имени страшную легенду и я не могу не восхищаться тем мастерством, с которым он это сделал. Однако будь он действительно столь кровожаден, жертв было бы гораздо больше... - отец Браун вдруг запнулся. - Вы заметили, какую ошибку я допустил?

- Вы смешиваете реального существующего убийцу с героями преданий.

- Нет-нет, я о другом, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся отец Браун. - Я сказал: "он создал легенду вокруг своего имени", но это неправда. Имени-то его мы как раз и не знаем. Интересно, не правда ли? Имена есть не только у людей, но и у духов, имя - это сущность, ведь в начале было Слово, а все остальное - уже потом. Тот, у кого нет имени, в некотором смысле не существует вовсе. Интересно, что он хотел этим сказать? Что он всего лишь тень, исключенная из мира живых людей? Или боялся, что тот, кто узнает имя, получит над ним власть?

- Ну это уж чистой воды суеверие! – Виктор Ленуар, по его собственному признанию, был человеком здравомыслящим и не привык серьезно относится к подобного рода идеям.

- Для человека, живущего в театре, оно более чем естественно, - возразил отец Браун. - Разве Вы не знаете, что артисты – очень суеверные люди? Тут сама атмосфера способствует. Вы же сами мне рассказывали, что свидетельские показания – сплошные небылицы.

- Неудивительно, если их много лет подряд запугивал этот сумасшедший! Или, простите, очень практичный человек? Тут любой начнет верить в чертовщину. Но себя-то он вряд ли дурачил подобным образом!

- Знаете, я бы не был бы в этом так уверен. Себя обмануть совсем не трудно, особенно человеку с развитым воображением.

- Все Ваши рассуждения замечательны, но мало приближают нас к разгадке, - Ленуар встал. – Мне надо идти, но если Вам придут в голову какие-нибудь конкретные идеи, приезжайте в Управление. Я скажу, чтобы Вас пропустили.

На город уже опустились ранние зимние сумерки, когда отец Браун постучал в высокие двери особняка де Шаньи.

- Что Вам? – не слишком приветливо поинтересовался слуга.

- Я хотел бы увидеть господина виконта, если возможно.

- Он не принимает.

- И, тем не менее, я очень прошу Вас доложить о моем приходе.

- Ну если Вы настаиваете…

- Боюсь, что да.

- И о ком доложить?

- Моя фамилия Браун. Но господину виконту она вряд ли что-нибудь скажет. Я пришел к нему как служитель Церкви.

Еще раз окинув священника недовольным взглядом, слуга ушел, оставив посетителя разглядывать аристократически изысканное убранство холла. Через несколько минут он возвратился с известием, что господин виконт готов принять падре Брауна и просит его подождать в малой гостиной. Оказавшись там, гость вновь принялся за изучение окружающей обстановки, но это занятие вскоре было прервано приходом хозяина. Это был высокий молодой человек, одетый со вкусом, но довольно просто и лишенный того великосветского лоска, который молва обычно приписывает французским аристократам. Он выглядел встревоженным и усталым, но, тем не менее, сердечно улыбнулся неожиданному посетителю.

- Простите, что вторгаюсь в Ваш дом без приглашения, - с некоторым смущением произнес отец Браун. – Но мне показалось – хотя весьма возможно, что я ошибаюсь – что я могу быть здесь полезен.

- Наверное, Вы правы. Не буду спрашивать, откуда Вам все известно, полагаю, вчерашнее происшествие в Опере обсуждает весь Париж, - виконт слабо усмехнулся.

- Весьма вероятно, хотя у меня и не было возможности обойти весь город, чтобы послушать, о чем в немвсе говорят. Но подобного рода случаи быстро становятся общеизвестными – и так же быстро забываются. Могу ли я поговорить с мадемуазель Дайе?

- Я спрошу ее. И, возможно, я бы тоже попросил бы Вас уделить и мне тоже некоторое время. Но я должен быть уверен, что все сказанное останется между нами. Что касается полиции, то я сообщил им все, что могло бы помочь им в поисках преступника.

- Тайна исповеди священна, - строго ответил отец Браун. – И я прекрасно понимаю Ваше нежелание сообщать посторонним о делах глубоко личных.

Виконт неопределенно взмахнул рукой и вышел, в третий раз оставив посетителя одного. На сей раз ожидание продлилось немного дольше предыдущих, и отец Браун успел в подробностях изучить картины на стенах, мебель в стиле ампир и вид из окна. Когда дверь отворилась вновь, он как раз разглядывал изящный золоченый подсвечник в виде танцующей нимфы. Вслед за виконтом в гостиную почти вбежала девушка и остановилась в нескольких шагах перед священником, протягивая к нему руки как будто в поисках спасения.

- Само небо привело Вас сюда! – воскликнула она немного хриплым голосом, тем не менее не до конца утратившим красоту и мелодичность. – Все это так ужасно!.. – она всхлипнула и быстро провела рукой по глазам, смахивая слезы. – Я так виновата перед ним! Перед всеми!..

- Надеюсь, все не так плохо, как Вам кажется, - мягко ответил отец Браун. – И как бы ни были тяжелы ваши прегрешения, Господь пошлет Вам прощение, если Вы действительно о них сожалеете.

- В доме есть небольшая часовня, - вступил в разговор виконт. – Возможно, там вам было бы удобнее…

- Да, там было бы намного лучше, – ответил священник. – Большое спасибо.

На следующее утро отец Браун вышел из дома довольно рано и прежде всего зашел к часовщику, а потом отправился на окраину Парижа, в доминиканский монастырь, настоятель которого был его давним другом. Там он пробыл около двух с половиной часов, после чего поехал в Управление полиции, чтобы встретится с комиссаром Ленуаром.

- Что-нибудь новое пона нашему делу? – Ленуар не любил долгий предисловий, когда дело касалось работы.

- И да, и нет. Я говорил с виконтом и его невестой.

- Они согласились разговаривать с Вами? Надо же!

- Дело в том, что я приходил к ним не как сыщик, а как служитель Божий. Но не огорчайтесь, они все равно не знают, где Призрак, даже приблизительно. Он не открывал им своих тайн.

- Жаль… Но нельзя ли поподробнее? Что именно они Вам рассказали?

Отец Браун покачал головой.

- К сожалению, нет. Речь идет об исповеди, и я обязан хранить в тайне все, что слышал. Даже намеком не могу Вам подсказать.

Он виновато развел руками. Ленуар в досаде швырнул перо, которое до того крутил в пальцах. Он терпеть не мог подобного рода препятствий и считал большинство церковный запретов не только глупыми, но и вредными. Однако везде свои законы, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

- И что мы имеем в итоге? Преступника, который как сквозь землю провалился, свидетелей, показания которых нельзя услышать… Да, мы нашли торговцев, снабжавших его всем на свете, но толку? Они знают о его жилище, но я и сам знаю больше. Все в один голос утверждают, что он жил там чуть ли не двадцать лет и за покупками являлся регулярно. Мы обыскали все лавки, дома их владельцем владельцев и продавцов, но, разумеется, ничего. Впрочем, я многого и не ждал, судя по всему, они не пользовались особенный доверием у Призрака. Так что мы на мели, а, между тем, пора заканчивать с этой историей, общественность жаждет крови. Пора повесить его и покончить со слухами о приведениях.

- А как же суд? – растерянно спросил отец Браун.

Ленуар коротко рассмеялся.

- Будет Вам суд, не сомневайтесь. Как-никак, мы живем в цивилизованной стране! Так что формальности будут соблюдены, хотя, казалось бы, зачем присяжные, когда все и так предельно ясно? Но закон есть закон, и он не должен быть нарушен.

- Значит, его непременно повесят?

- Ну, обещать не могу, есть еще вариант, что признают невменяемым и отправят в сумасшедший дом. Но Вы, кажется, говорили, что он вполне нормален?

- Я? Да, кажется… Наверное… - пробормотал отец Браун.

Ленуар хлопнул ладонью по столу.

- Что с ним делать, как-нибудь разберутся. Для начала надо поймать. Какими будут Ваши предложения?

- Предложения? – слегка растерялся отец Браун. – Ну да. Я бы предложил Вам закрыть дело.

- То есть как это – закрыть!? – опешил Ленуар.

- Да так! Вы сами сказали, что обыскали Оперу от подземелий до крыши, что никого не нашли у торговцев и наверняка никто в Париже его не видел. Так что весьма вероятно, что его и нет в Париже, во всяком случае я бы на его месте бежал как можно дальше, желательно – за границу. Так что можете искать его по всей Франции, если не по всей Европе. Мы ведь не знаем ничего о его знакомствах, судя по всему, у него и знакомых-то не было, так что даже и не знаю, за что зацепиться.

- Тем не менее, я продолжу поиски. Его наверняка видели на станциях и в гостиницах, а такого человека сложно не заметить. Во всяком случае на границе на него наверняка обратят внимание.

- Это Вам лучше знать. Ищите, только без меня, я завтра утром уезжаю домой. Но хоть отзовите того беднягу из подземелий, ему там явно не слишком уютно. Если хотите, я спущусь в подвал и скажу ему.

- Уютно или нет, это его дело. Но пост я сниму, в нем действительно нет больше смысла. Раз уж преступник сбежал, он не вернется. Так что пусть сторож возвращается в управление, у меня найдется для него другое задание. – Ленуар встал. – Благодарен Вам за помощь.

- Совершенно не за что! Вам не было от меня ровно никакого толку, я понимаю. Но уж что поделаешь! Надеюсь, в следующий раз нам обоим повезет больше. Всего хорошего!

- И Вам того же.

Выйдя из здания Полицейского Управления, отец Браун еще раз зашел к часовщику, потом в кондитерскую и наконец сел в фиакр и велел ехать на площадь Оперы. Оцепление сняли еще накануне, и никто не помешал священнику зайти в здание и отыскать небольшую дверцу, через которую вел известный ему ход в подземелье. Там ориентироваться оказалось сложнее, но отец Браун предусмотрительно захватил с собой фонарь и длинную веревку, а кроме того, память редко его подводила. Так что довольно скоро он благополучно достиг дома Призрака, где ничего не изменилось с пошлого визита, только свечи сильно укоротились.

Полицейский, не тот, что в пошлый раз, сидел на кушетке и вскочил при виде постороннего, выхватывая пистолет, но тут же успокоился – он видел отца Брауна в компании Ленуара. Появление живого человека в этой стылой пещере, похожей на склеп, несказанно его обрадовало.

- Ужасное место, не правда ли? – поспешил он начать разговор. - Темно, сыро и крысы бегают - как можно здесь жить?

- Да, не самое лучшее место для дома. Но я могу Вас обрадовать: Вы можете его покинуть.

- Что Вы сказывали?

- Что Вы можете идти. Господин комиссар освобождает Вас с поста и ждет в управлении.

- Какое счастье! От этой истории с Призраком одни неприятности! Так и кажется, что он сейчас подкрадется сзади и набросит на шею свое лассо. Нет, лучше с ними не связываться, с приведениями-то. Такое человеку не по силам. И спасибо Вам большое, что пришли мне сказать. Дорога не из приятных...

- Ничего. К тому же у меня тут еще есть пара дел.

- Вы... хотите здесь остаться? Вы уверены, что это безопасно? Хотя вряд ли эта нечисть посмеет тронуть священника…

- Я тоже так думаю, так что не беспокойтесь. Желаю Вам больше никогда не сталкиваться со столь мистическими делами.

- И Вам всего наилучшего!

- До свидания!

Отец Браун пристроил в углу свою сумку, поставил на стол музыкальную шкатулку, открыв ее, в открытом виде и отправился на поиски дров. Поиски увенчались успехом, и он разжег огонь в камине и поставил чайник, набрав воды из озера. Соорудил подобие стола, положив доску для рисования на низенькую этажерку, и пододвинул два кресла. Потом устроился в одном из них, достал тоненькую книжечку по названием "Quanta cura"1 и погрузился в чтение, иногда отмечая карандашом особенно понравившиеся абзацы. Шкатулка монотонно играла, без конца повторяя одну и ту же мелодию. Когда чайник закипел, отец Браун принес с кухни заварочный чайник, нож и две чашки. Заварил чай, нарезал принесенные пироги и вернулся к папской энциклике.

Легкий шорох заставил его поднять голову.

- Заходите, заходите! - радушно воскликнул отец Браун. - Чайник горячий, я держал его у огня.

- Это не Ваше! Не трогайте! - прозвучал от двери резкий хриплый голос.

- Конечно, я только взял ее починить, - отец Браун стал наливать чай во вторую чашку и едва не перевернул ее на пол. - Я принес обратно все Ваши вещи.

Темная фигура отделилась от дверного проема, и отец Браун получил возможность рассмотреть своего гостя. В его облике не было ничего призрачного, хотя довольно мало приятного. Был он роста довольно высокого, но стоял сгорбившись и тяжело дыша. Рубашка, когда-то бывшая белой, превратилась в грязно-серую и висела мешком. Левую сторону лица он закрыл полумаской, но это не сделало его красивым: потрескавшиеся губы, огромный синяк под правым глазом, нездоровый румянец, заливший всю открытую кожу... Воспаленные глаза исподлобья смотрели на священника.

Призрак стремительно пересек комнату, схватил со стола чашку и в несколько глотков выпил.

- Угощайтесь, сказал отец Браун, взял с тарелки кусок пирога и с видимым удовольствием откусил. - Честное слово, не отравлено.

Призрак ел быстро и жадно, изредка кидая на священника подозрительные взгляды.

- Вы, вероятно, знаете, кто я и почему я здесь?

- Они решили попробовать избавится от меня с помощью святой воды? - усмехнулся Призрак.

- Почти. Ко мне обратились с просьбой Вас найти. Я, видите ли, в некотором роде сыщик.

- Ах вот оно что! - голос Призрака снизился почти до шепота и зазвучал мягко, почти ласково. - Но "найти" ведь не означает "поймать", не так ли? Вовсе нет! Кричите - Вас никто не услышит. Здесь очень толстые перекрытия, - Призрак перегнулся через стол. В руке у него была удавка. - И достать пистолет Вы тоже уже не успеете, - его лицо исказилось. - Или Вы в самом деле думали, что эта нечисть не посмеет тронуть священника?!

- По правде говоря, я всегда был уверен, что Вы человек, - довольно спокойно ответил отец Браун. - Настоящие демоны - другие, и поверьте, намного хуже. Это не то, к чему стоит стремиться. Конечно, Вы можете меня убить, но тогда Вас снова начнут искать именно здесь. И рано или поздно найдут, или Вы умрете от голода, скрываясь в этих катакомбах. Так что лучше сядьте и давайте поговорим. Я хочу предложить Вам кое-что получше.

- Что, быструю смерть на виселице? - Призрак выпрямился, не выпуская из рук удавку.

- Не совсем. Видите ли, я убедил полицию, что если Вы покинули Париж, так что сейчас Вас ищут в провинциях. Но я бы все равно не советовал Вам показываться на улице. Все-таки, у Вас слишком необычная внешность.

- Надо же, а я и не догадывался! - устало съязвил Призрак, опускаясь в кресло.

- Да-а, - протянул отец Браун. - Скажите, Вы можете починить орган?

- Они... сломали его? - голос Призрака дрогнул.

- Ваш орган? Не знаю. По правде говоря, я совсем в них не разбираюсь. Но одному моему знакомому нужен человек, который починит орган, сломанный совершенно точно сломанный. И он живет в таком месте, куда полиция не заглядывает.

- И что же это за место?

- Монастырь святого Доминика.

Призрак рассмеялся коротко и хрипло.

- Хотите постричь меня в монахи?

- Нет, что Вы! Речь не идет ни о каких обетах, если вы не почувствуете призвания. Вас просто спрячут там, а Вы почините и настроите орган. Возможно, Вас попросят на нем играть. Беретесь?

- Если дадут ноты и инструменты, - хмуро ответил Призрак.

- Чудесно. Но Вы должны дать обещание повиноваться отцу настоятелю. Не настоящее послушание, конечно, просто в монашеской жизни свой порядок, довольно строгий, и Вы не должны ему мешать. Так же как и подвергать опасности себя и братьев. Я должен Вас предупредить: поначалу будет тяжело.

- Переживу, - Призрак дернул углом рта.

- От всей души на это надеюсь. Вы один из самых сильных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. И один из самых талантливых. Я слышал вашу музыку, она действительно бесподобна в своем роде. Кстати, я принес Вам ваши рисунки, простите, что смотрел их без разрешения.

Призрак взял стопку, взвесил ее на ладони и резким движением отправил в камин. Листы мгновенно вспыхнули. Отец Браун охнул.

- Зачем Вы с ними так? Они были достойны лучшей участи.

- К черту! - коротко ответил Призрак, потом вдруг вскочил и почти выбежал из комнаты. Отец Браун бросился за ним, по неловкости уронив один из подсвечников на высокой ножке.

Призрак стоял на коленях на берегу озерца и плескал себе водой в лицо.

- Осторожно! Камни скользкие! - воскликнул отец Браун, пытаясь поймать его за плечо. Призрак шарахнулся от его руки и чуть не упал в воду.

- Там неглубоко, - Призрак с трудом поднялся на ноги.

- Но Вы и так простужены, купание в холодной не способствует выздоровлению. И Вы напрасно думаете, что я хочу Вас ударить. Лучше ложитесь пока, Вы на ногах не стоите.

Призрак вскинул глаза и быстро опустил их снова, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и сел на кровать.

- Скажите... Зачем Вы это делаете?

Отец Браун присел рядом.

- Что делаю? Помогаю Вам скрыться? Видите ли, я считаю, что преступников надо судить по справедливости. Даже убийц. Ведь это Вы убили, правда? И не в первый раз. Признайтесь.

- Да, - тихо ответил Призрак, прикрыв глаза. – Я не хотел, просто перестарался в спешке, слишком сильно затянул веревку.

Отец Браун печально покачал головой.

- Так я и думал. Убийство - тяжкий грех и наказание за него должно быть суровым. Но о справедливом суде речь не идет, все решено заранее: Вас повесят или запрут в сумасшедший дом, не знаю уж, что хуже. Поэтому я и решил Вас не выдавать. Необоснованное милосердие лучше необоснованной жестокости.

- Христианской милосердие решили проявить... надо же... что же раньше... - Призрак покачнулся и начал заваливаться на бок.

- Ложитесь пока, поспите. Не беспокойтесь, сюда никто не придет. А я вернусь вечером, принесу одежду и мы пойдем к черно-белым братьям2. А сейчас отдыхайте.

Призрак с трудом закинул ноги на кровать и лег, подтянув колени к животу. Маска почти целиком утонула в алом покрывале.

- Спите, - отец Браун накрыл его другим концом покрывала и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Но Призрак вдруг приподнял голову.

- Вы ведь священник... скажите... почему я... за что?..

- "И, проходя, увидел человека, слепого от рождения. Ученики Его спросили у Него: Равви! кто согрешил, он или родители его, что он родился слепым? Иисус отвечал не согрешил ни он, ни родители его, но это для того, чтобы на нем явились дела Божии".

- И в чем... дела?..

- Ваша музыка, конечно! А сейчас спите.

Призрак уронил голову обратно на подушку.

Когда отец Браун вернулся в подземелье под Оперой, снаружи уже наступила ночь. Но здесь, в каменной пещере глубоко под землей, никакой разницы между днем и ночью не чувствовалось. Казалось, само время остановилось и нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, есть только сейчас, единственный миг в темноте и тишине, растянувшийся на вечность. Отдельные звуки замирали, едва родившись, а слабый свет фонаря почти не рассеивал темноту. Единственным, что явственно отличало это место от просторного склепа, было тяжелое дыхание человека, лежавшего на кровати.

Священник зажег все свечи, которые еще могли гореть, после чего осторожно прикоснулся к плечу спящего.

- Просыпайтесь, - мягко сказал он. – Нам пора.

Сначала Призрак не отреагировал, но потом медленно повернул голову, придерживая рукой полумаску.

- Вы сможете идти?

- Да, - ответил Призрак хриплым шепотом. – Сейчас.

Он сел, с силой провел рукой по открытой стороне лица, отбросил назад спутанные волосы. Потом спустил ноги с кровати, натянул ботинки и принялся завязывать шнурки. Пальцы его не слушались. Отец Браун тем временем раскладывал принесенную им одежду.

- Вам нужно переодеться, нельзя ходить по такому холоду в мокрой рубашке. Помочь Вам?

- Не надо, - Призрак наконец справился со шнурками и выпрямился, разыскивая взглядом рубашку. – Не смотрите на меня! – вдруг хрипло выкрикнул он и закашлялся, прижимая руку к груди.

Священник покачал головой и послушно отвернулся. Он еще раз внимательно осмотрел пещеру, как будто старался запомнить ее навсегда, потом шаг за шагом подошел к озеру и заглянул в его неподвижную глубину. Казалось, что оно наполнено не водой, а чернилами. Несколько бликов скользили по поверхности.

- Скажете, когда можно будет поворачиваться.

Одна из свечей мигнула, потом разгорелась опять.

- Когда хотите.

Отец Браун обернулся. Призрак застегивал пуговицы плотной вязаной кофты. Потом он до самых глаз обмотался широким шарфом, надел пальто и поднял воротник как можно выше. Широкополая шляпа довершила его костюм, почти полностью скрыв лицо.

- Очень неплохо, - произнес отец Браун, внимательно оглядев Призрака со всех сторон. – Вот только маску лучше снять. Она слишком яркая, будет привлекать внимание.

Призрак вскинул руку, прижимая маску к лицу и резко ответил:

- Нет! – потом добавил. – У меня где-то была черная.

- Все равно человек в маске выглядит подозрительно, - возразил священник. – А так если и увидят, примут за следы недавней драки.

Призрак вцепился в маску с такой силой, что ногти впились в мягкую кожу. Пальцы его дрожали.

- Нет, - тихо повторил он. И, оглянувшись вокруг, продолжал:

- Она должна быть где-то здесь… Если не забрали…

Он вышел в соседнее помещение и довольно скоро вернулся.

- Так годится?

- Вполне. Вы хотите взять это с собой? Тогда лучше положите в сумку. Думаю, нам пора.

- Не туда, - Призрак откинул одну из портьер, за которой оказался темный проход и отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед отца Брауна с фонарем. Он окинул последним взглядом пещеру, так долго бывшую ему домом. В ней по-прежнему царил беспорядок, свечи догорали. Одна затрещала, мигнула и погасла, посылая хозяину прощальный привет. Призрак со вздохом отвернулся и шагнул в темный проем.

- Пожалуй, Вам лучше пойти первым, - сказал отец Браун. – Погодите, я дам Вам фонарь…

- Не нужно.

Они с трудом поменялись местами в узком коридоре, и Призрак двинулся вперед. Казалось, было совершенно невозможно ориентироваться в подземелье без света, но он шел вперед уверенно, хотя и не слишком быстро, и уже вскоре, пройдя сквозь неприметную узенькую дверцу, они очутились на узкой заснеженной улочке. Теперь настал черед отца Брауна выбирать дорогу.

Это было тяжелое путешествие. Уже через несколько кварталов стало ясно, что сил Призрака, подорванных болезнью, скорее всего не хватит, чтобы дойти до монастыря, находившегося на самой окраине города. Он брел, поминутно спотыкаясь и все больше наваливаясь на отца Брауна. Казалось, он вот-вот упадет и останется лежать, но он все не падал.

Только наш век неверия мог выдумать нелепейшую поговорку: "Чудес не бывает". Мы недоверчивы и невнимательны настолько, что и случись на наших глазах чудо, мы не поверим ему, обозвав "случайностью", а в лучшем случае просто не заметим. В прежние времена люди были мудрее и не только замечали чудеса, но и были за них благодарны. Так же и отец Браун возблагодарил Господа, услышав позади сток копыт и скрип колес приближающегося экипажа – припозднившийся извозчик возвращался домой.

- Эй, добрый человек! Не откажи в любезности, подвези нас немного.

- Ежели заплатите, так повезу. А за так и не просите, самого Папу Римского не повез бы без денег по такой погоде.

- Заплатим конечно, не сомневайтесь, - заверил его отец Браун.

- Ну тогда залезайте. Вы, вроде, человек честный…

Залезая в фиакр Призрак запнулся о подножку о едва не упал, чуть не повалив и отца Брауна, поспешившего его поддержать.

- Священник, а тоже пьян, - проворчал извозчик себе под нос, а потом громко спросил: - Так куда вам надо?

Фиакр медленно катил по заснеженным улицам, фонари покачивались на оглоблях, почти не давая света. Призрак, дрожа всем телом, забился в угол и сидел скорчившись, уронив голову на руки. Извозчик время от времени окликал отца Брауна, проверяя, правильно ли едут. Наконец священник велел остановиться.

- Спасибо тебе, добрый человек, - сказал он, выбираясь из экипажа. – Вот, как договорились.

- И Вам, отец, всего наилучшего! – просиял извозчик при виде денег. – Будем надеяться, завтра распогодится.

- Хорошо бы, - отозвался отец Браун, глядя, как Призрак осторожно выбирается из фиакра, держась за стенку.

- Ну, счастливо оставаться! Но-о, милая, теперь до дому.

- Теперь уже недалеко, - тихо сказал отец Браун. – Соберитесь с силами.

Призрак кивнул. Они побрели вперед сквозь метель, и две черные фигуры среди танцующих снежинок напоминали нищих из рождественской сказки.

Монастырь оказался двухэтажным деревянным зданием, снаружи ничем не примечательным. Он смутно темнел сквозь снежную и казался сонным и ко всему равнодушным. Но когда отец Браун постучал молотком в крепкую деревянную дверь, над которой был прибит крест, внутри послышались шаги, заскрипел ставень слухового оконца, а потом и сама дверь приоткрылась. Свет фонаря выхватил из темноты высокую фигуру в белом одеянии.

- Не рано вы… - негромко произнес старческий голос.

- Уж как добрались, - виновато ответил отец Браун.

Монах запер за пришедшими дверь и повел их по коридору. Он двигался легко и практически беззвучно, несмотря на то, что никто не дал бы ему меньше шестидесяти лет. Его волосы, чуть-чуть не достававшие до плеч, были совершенно белыми, но ни бороды, ни усов доминиканец не носил, а многочисленные мелкие морщинки только придавали ему сходства с Санта-Клаусомсвятым Николаем, каким его изображали на рождественских открытках. Длинное бледное лицо с острым подбородком казалось очень спокойным, но не отрешенным, это было сосредоточенное спокойствие человека, уверенного в собственной правоте и глубоком смысле всего происходящего. Темные карие глаза смотрели пристально и вместе с тем благожелательно,

- Давайте познакомимся, - тихо сказал он. – Мое имя Бенедикт, я настоятель этого монастыря. А Вас как зовут?

- Эрик.

- Очень хорошо. Но, думаю, сейчас лучше назвать Вас как-нибудь иначе…

- Пожалуй не стоит, - сказал отец Браун. – Его имя никому неизвестно.

- Тогда не будем. Что с Вами? Вам нехорошо?

- Будем надеяться, что не воспаление легких, - отец Браун обхватил своего спутника рукой за талию, потому что тот привалился в стене и шарил по ней руками в поисках выступа, за которой можно было бы ухватится. Впрочем, слабость почти сразу прошла.

- Я не думал, что все настолько серьезно, - нахмурился отец Бенедикт. – Сейчас Вам надо лечь, а завтра я попрошу брата Анжело приготовить свой травяной отвар. Удивительно, но частенько он помогает лучше самых современных микстур. Сюда.

Они оказались в маленькой комнате с низком потолком, где из мебели были только кровать и большой сундук, окованный железом. В изголовье висело большое деревянное Распятие. Со слабым вздохом облегчения Призрак опустился на кровать и привалился к стене, закрыв глаза.

Наутро бывший Призрак Оперы, а теперь уже просто Эрик, проснулся оттого, что ощутил рядом чье-то присутствие. Страх нахлынул волной, он замер, задержав дыхание, но потребность в кислороде оказалась сильнее, и он судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Над ним нависал некрашеный деревянный потолок.

- Хорошо, что Вы проснулись, - низкий голос прозвучал совсем рядом. Эрик повернул голову и увидел стоящего около кровати крепко сложенного человека, одетого в белое. Лицо у него было довольно мрачное – низкий лоб, глубоко посаженные глаза под густыми черными бровями, тяжелый квадратный подбородок. Оно казалось бы неприятным и даже отталкивающим, если бы не выражало простодушную приветливость и почти наивное детское любопытство.

- Я буду брат Анжело, - пояснил этот человек, глядя на Эрика внимательно и спокойно. – Я Вам чайку травяного принес, пейте вот, пока горячий.

Эрик осторожно взял из его рук большую глиняную чашку с дымящимся отваром. Низкое зимнее солнце, смотревшее в окно, бросило в нее свой бледный луч и превратило почти черную жидкость в янтарно-золотую. Эрик выпил ее медленными глотками, и в сознании его промелькнуло смутное воспоминание о душистой траве и полевых цветах, залитых солнечным светом.

- Пейте до дна, - говорил между тем брат Анжело. – Не бывало еще такого, чтобы этот чай не помог. Через неделю уже на ногах будете. Я Вам еще одежду принес, ежели сегодня понадобится, Вашу-то забрали. Я ее тут положу. – Он опустил на крышку сундука тряпичный сверток. – Эрик вдруг понял, что на нем одна только рубашка, а вся прочая одежда исчезла. И главное – он испуганно прижал руку к лицу – маски тоже нет!

- Где она? – в ужасе выдохнул Эрик, пытаясь охватить взглядом все комнатку сразу.

- Одежда-то Ваша? А спросите у брата Михаила, он у нас по этой части заведует. Есть будете?

- Да, - ответил Эрик, с некоторым удавлением осознавая, что действительно голоден.

- Вот и хорошо, - покивал брат Анжело. – Я принесу. А пока лучше лягте, Вам надо отдыхать.

Он вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой тяжелую дверь, и Эрик остался в одиночестве. Низкое зимнее солнце глядело в окно, высвечивая спинку кровати, дощатую стену и резное распятие, висевшее в изголовье.

1 Quanta cura - энциклика Папы Пия IX, направленная на защиту целостности католической веры.

2 Доминиканцы носят белое облачение, которое дополняется черным плащемплащом на случай холода.


End file.
